


Till Death do Us Part

by twosdaywhensday



Series: Requiem [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Tragedy, angst angst and more angst, guess what sherlock scene this is based off of lmao, i'm new at this and bad at tags, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosdaywhensday/pseuds/twosdaywhensday
Summary: (Cross-posted from Thomas Sanders Fans Amino: Original Pub. Date 03/07/18)"They had only one task. Simple in theory, but not in practice.One had to shoot the other. Or they and all their friends would die.Simple.Treacherous."Patton and Logan must make a terrible choice.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Requiem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Till Death do Us Part

“One. Or all. You have ten minutes. Good luck.”

The screen on the concrete wall clicked off as Patton and Logan stared into the blank void it left behind. The room they were in was one akin to a prison cell, or at least an interrogation room. The screen was mounted where the one-way mirror would be, and a single overhead light swung back and forth above them, the movement made even more ominous considering there was no reason for it to be moving. No friction that had caused it. On the center of the cool metal table laid a gun.

They had only one task.

Simple in theory, but not in practice.

One had to shoot the other. Or they and all their friends would die.

Simple.

Treacherous.

Patton was the first to suggest the idea. “I could just shoot myself,” his offer was without hesitance, and Logan would’ve questioned it further had he not been eyeing the gun with a fiery blaze in his eyes, as though he might be able to melt the thing with just his gaze. Patton’s words triggered the screen again. In bold red letters, it said simply “NULL AND VOID”

“It won’t count,” Logan mumbled, not even looking up at the screen. Patton reached toward the gun, and Logan’s gaze didn’t waver.

He stopped just before touching it. There was a sort of metallic radiation that stung his fingers. He was almost definitely imagining it. He pushed the gun across the table, starting to stand, and Logan’s eyes darted up to his.

“No.” Logan said immediately. Patton’s eyes were already red.

“L-Logan, please-” He tried to keep it together, but his voice was already breaking. Logan wanted to yell at him. He wanted to scream and cry and shove the gun into Patton’s hands because he knew one thing better than anything else.

_Patton’s life was worth more than his own._

That wasn’t what he did though. He left the gun alone, it’s presence a silent timer, counting down to their imminent destruction. He rounded the table and stepped right up to Patton, pulling him into his arms. “Breathe, love…” He said softly, in that voice he never used with anyone else. A voice that was honest and vulnerable and unaffected. A sob cut its way out of Patton’s throat and he almost fell to his knees. Logan’s support was the only thing keeping him standing, and the thought only furthered his anguish. “Patton, please.” Logan tried again, tilting Patton’s chin up to look at him. Patton’s eyes were already puffy, and his face was scrunched and reddened. Logan had never wanted to die more than he did in that moment. Looking at him pierced his gut and tore through him, opening a wound in his heart worse than any bullet.

Patton covered his own mouth and attempted to stifle his sobs as he looked up at him. Logan’s expression was drawn, but Patton could see the cracks in it. He was the only who had ever looked close enough to study Logan’s features and the way he used them to the best of his ability to convey what he was feeling. When he was trying not to convey emotion, it became even harder to tell, but Patton could still see the way Logan distinctly avoided his eyes. The way he held Patton a little too tight.

“I need you to listen to me,” Logan started, voice soft but still measured and calculating. “I need you to be strong right now. I know you’re strong, I swear, but I need that strength to really take hold now.” He took a deep breath. “You love Roman and Virgil, yes?”

Patton nodded slightly, choking back a sob. He knew where this was going.

He wouldn’t do it.

_He couldn’t._

“They love you too,” Logan continued. His eyes ran back and forth across Patton’s features as though he were trying to memorize them. “You’re their best friend. They talk about you all the time. About how much they look up to you. About how much they need you-”

“Logan no, please no-” Patton’s voice trembled as deeply as the rest of him did, shaking as though an earthquake was filling the very core of him.

“They need you, Patton,” Logan tried. He desperately wanted to look away from the expression on Patton’s face, the withering hope dying in his eyes.

Patton struggled in Logan’s grip, shaking his head as though that would change what needed to happen. “No no no no no no no no no-”

Logan tightened his grip on him, kissing Patton’s forehead gently. “Shhh..” he whispered softly, soothingly. The words that flew from his lips were nonsense as he rocked Patton gently, the way he had all those times when Patton had knocked on Logan’s window in the middle of the night, tears in his eyes and no one else to turn to.

Patton’s sobs didn’t subside, but the shaking lessened. “No, Logan please don’t make me do this-”

_I’m so sorry._

“Lo, I love you, I love you so much, please don’t do this to me-”

_It’s for the best._

“Do you love me?! If you love me you won’t make me do this!” Patton was in full-blown hysterics now, wrenching out of Logan’s grasp. His cries resonated throughout the room, bouncing off walls and shattering in Logan’s ears.

“I do love you, and that’s why I’m doing this. Do you trust me?” He countered.

“Of course I trust you, but-”

“No, Patton, do you trust me?” Logan moved toward him again, taking Patton’s face in his hand, resting their foreheads together. Patton’s hands slid up to cover Logan’s almost entirely out of habit as tears began to pour once again.

“With my life,” Patton whispered in reply, eyes staring directly into Logan’s.

That look was what broke him.

Logan could feel the tears beginning to prick behind his own eyes. He pulled Patton into a kiss, desperate and lingering and filled with promises unkept. They’d always said they’d buy a house together. And maybe a dog, a terrier probably. It’d be near a beach and a college town, where Logan could teach. Patton’s art was selling well and it would sell even better out there, surrounded by teenage hipsters.

They’d be happy.

They’d be together.

Patton reciprocated the kiss in kind, fingers clutching the front of Logan’s shirt and begging him not to let go.

_I’m sorry._

Logan pulled away, and Patton tried to reach for him again. “N-no,” Logan’s voice broke for the first time since they’d been locked in here, and he forced it back together. “Stay right there. Please. I love you.”

Patton didn’t protest. He shut his eyes as those godforsaken tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you too.” His words were flooded and choked, tearing at the seams. He heard Logan’s movements and suddenly felt the cold, cruel weight of the gun in his right palm, and the warmth and familiarity of Logan’s hand in the other. The sharp contrast was horrifying. Patton thought for a moment that he might fall over. Logan’s lips pressed against his forehead once more as he whispered. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Patton’s reply nearly died in his throat. “It’s okay. I love you too.” Patton opened his eyes and they met Logan’s hardened resolve immediately. Logan kissed him once more, slowly and gently.

A goodbye, if Patton had ever tasted one.

Logan stepped back and straightened his tie, taking a deep breath as he looked at Patton head on, a few feet away now. Patton almost fell to his knees this time, the sobs loud and unfiltered with nowhere to go. There was nothing holding him up now except Logan’s gaze.

“I love you.” Logan reminded, as tears began to break through the dam he’d built in himself.

“I love you too,” Patton choked out, voice muffled by the hand covering his mouth, “I love you so much, I swear, I love you-” The other hand, loosely holding onto the gun, dangled at his side, heavy.

“I know. I love you.” Logan said again. His voice was patient, but the screen lit up again.

“Tick tock, sweethearts.” There was a little less than a minute left on the counter before them, numbers bright and bold and red.

“I love you too,” Patton whispered, raising the gun.

“Both hands, love.” Logan’s voice was broken, but he tried to get a handle on the same tone he always used with Patton, gentle and easy. Patton raised a shaking hand, and now his fingers were wrapped around the cold metal, warming it as he aimed shakily for Logan’s heart.

Everyone made a big deal about Logan’s brilliant mind, but his heart… His heart was bigger than most people ever knew.

Bigger than most people ever would know.

“I love you,” Logan assured again, shutting his eyes.

“I love you too,” Patton responded immediately.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Logan took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Patton whispered.

_”It’s okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on transferring some of my better works here, as well as the sequel/companion to this piece. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
